custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Circle Of Light Universe
The Circle Of Light universe is an alternate universe in which the Brotherhood Of Makuta and the Dark Hunters joined forces during the Toa-Dark Hunter War, captured Metru Nui and attacked the Order Of Mata Nui, and where the OOMN was taken over by a splinter faction of the order centered around a charismatic and deranged Toa of Light with delusions of grandeur, Lorien. History Events in the Circle Of Light universe were virtually identical to the early history of the Core Universe timeline up until the beginning of the Toa-Dark Hunter war. Toa-Dark Hunter War When turaga Dume of the island of Metru Nui became aware of the Dark Hunters interest in the island, he forbade them from establishing a base on it, much to the Shadowed One's dismay. After several failed attempts to convince Dume to allow them to settle Metru Nui, The Shadowed One declared all out warfare and sent his forces to take control of Metru Nui with instructions to eliminate any resistance. After months of heavy fighting the Dark Hunters were on the brink of defeat. However, an emissary from the Brotherhood Of Makuta approached the Shadowed One with a message: the Brotherhood were willing to put aside their differences and help the Dark Hunters overtake the island on the condition that they could use parts of the city as a staging ground for their forces. After heavy deliberation and quarreling, the Shadowed One responded to the Brotherhood and agreed to their terms. With permission from the Shadowed One the Brotherhood launched a surprise attack on the capitol of Metru Nui using war blimps loaded with shadow leech bombs. Many Matoran and Toa were transformed into servants of the Brotherhood, and summarily turned against their comrades. With the assistance of the Brotherhood's forces the Dark Hunters were able to overtake Metru Nui in just under a month. Once the city was under their complete control, the Brotherhood set their sights on the rest of the Matoran universe. Metru Nui was only the beginning. Destiny War The Order Of Mata Nui quickly took notice of the Brotherhood's activities. While many within the order wanted to intervene, Helryx forbade it, and they obeyed her orders. When the Brotherhood overtook Metru Nui Helryx dispatched her agents to many of the islands of the Matoran universe with instructions to prepare them for war and only to reveal the existence of the Order if absolutely necessary. It soon became apparent that these tactics weren't enough, as several islands fell to the Brotherhood. Helryx reluctantly revealed the existence of the Order to the general public, and dispatched OOMN forces to defend all islands that remained free. However, the Brotherhood had been systematically bolstering their forces with shadow infected wildlife, Toa, Matoran, and Rahkshi. The Order's forces were outnumbered by far, and as more and more islands fell this became more and more apparent. As the Order became more and more desperate, they turned to recruiting as many willing Toa and Matoran as they could, which soon became a mandatory draft. Helryx and the Order made the decision to sacrifice the destiny of an individual for the greater good, and began to transform and train as many Av-Matoran as they could find. One of these Matoran was Lorien, who soon became known to many for his courage and valor in battle. Although in actuality he was ruthless and brutal on the battlefield, his determination to stop the Brotherhood at any and all cost made him the poster child of the Order, inspiring many to join up in hopes of meeting him. Eventually Lorien was given command of his own legion of Toa of Light, and he set about covertly brainwashing them to follow his every order. Meanwhile the Brotherhood had pushed ever inwards towards Daxia in preparation for an invasion. Helryx set about readying the island for siege and instructed Lorien and his troops to wait until the last possible moment and then collectively unleash a light-nova blast. Lorien obeyed her orders and simply watched as Helryx and her forces were slaughtered by the Brotherhood. When the Brotherhood forces had surrounded the OOMN base, Lorien and his troops unleashed a nova blast of light all at once, completely annihilating the entirety of the Brotherhood's soldiers present on the island, with many others in proximity to the blast being killed or weakened. This marked a turning point for the Order and a crippling defeat for the Brotherhood. After the defeat at Daxia, Makuta Teridax chose to withdraw all remaining Brotherhood troops to allied territory to regroup. As far as everyone was concerned, the war was over. For now. Post-Destiny War In the aftermath of the Destiny War and the Brotherhood's crippling defeat by the Order, Lorien took command of the Order following the untimely death of Helryx and rebranded it as the Order Of Light. Lorien and the order of light slowly set about retaking Makuta-occupied islands while stealthily setting up local puppet governments and re-organizing the OOMN to better serve his new world order. The newly established Ministry of Information inundated every form of media with propaganda touting the moral superiority of Lorien's increasingly totalitarian and fascistic policies. Overtime Lorien's views on politics, religion and even eugenics became synonymous with the absolute truth. But for each of Lorien's supporters there were those who opposed his totalitarian rule. Individual resistance cells scattered across the Matoran Universe soon combined to form a unified network of rebellion, each working together to free their homes and topple Lorien's dictatorship. Category:Universes